


Hidden smiles and pink cheeks.

by princess_christa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kuroo have been dating for about a month, but this date is somewhat different than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden smiles and pink cheeks.

You have just arrived at the station where Kuroo said he'd meet you. You two have been dating for about a month now but you still feel very shy around him, mainly because you feel insecure about the way you look. Since he is so good looking you feel like you're not enough for him and, hence, pay a lot of attention to what you wear and how you act in public. Right now you're looking at the ground, playing with your thumbs and listening to the new record of your favorite band, completely lost in your world. You've lost track of time, it might as well have been an hour since you arrived but you wouldn't notice. Suddenly a breeze blows and brings you back to reality, just in time for you to pat your skirt down and start fixing your hair, it can go wild when there's even the slightest trace of wind. And as you're trying to make your hair work with you, you feel someone tap your back and turn around to see him standing in front of you, well, technically you only see his chest, since he's quite taller than you. You lift your head and smile at him, taking off your earphones and putting them in your bag. He greets you with a peck on the cheek, of course your whole face turns bright red all the way up to your ears.

"You're so cute when you blush", he says, trying to hide his amusement.

"I'm not! I just wasn't expecting that", you try and make up a quick excuse to hide the fact that you're over the moon with joy, "Anyway, where are we going?", you ask him enthusiastically.

"It's a surprise", he giggles and takes your hand in his as you make your way through the town square.

It's still before noon, the sky has such a nice clear blue colour and the weather is just perfect. There aren't many people around either, which is great, considering neither you nor Kuroo are very fond of crowds.  _"I hope he takes me somewhere to eat, I'm starving"_ , you think, trying to stop your stomach from making weird sounds, since Kuroo's sure to start making fun of you. 

His hand feels so warm, it's big and makes you feel safe. Occasionally he looks down at you and smiles, still giving you no hints about where he's taking you. He smells very nice and his hair looks so soft you want to mess it up, even if it's at the middle of the town square, it doesn't make a difference to you, you'd love to embarrass him for once, after all he keeps teasing you and you plan on taking revenge soon.

"Okay, close your eyes", he tells you, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Okay, I guess", you reply, sounding more suspicious than intended.

He takes both your hands in his and lifts you up just so you don't trip on what you assume is a small step. You smell something sweet, you can't identify the smell but you know it must be something nice, because your stomach in anxious to taste it.

"You can open them now".

You open your eyes and find yourself at a creperie. There are so many toppings that you find yourself feeling like a child at a candy shop, you don't know where to look first, you just turn around and around until you're so dizzy you feel like you'll fall down. Thankfully Kuroo realizes and puts an arm behind your back to help you regain your balance. You're so happy he took you there, the last time you two went out you must have spent about an hour talking about how much you love crepes. You thank him and give him a huge smile, while he just kisses your cheek again.

You order a choco-banana crepe with cookie crumbles and so does he, but instead of sitting at the store you decide to go somewhere more quiet to eat, just the two of you. 

After a short while you arrive at a small park that's been recently built, and therefore is still undiscovered by the little kids, so you have the whole place to yourselves. You sit at the swings and enjoy the delicious treat he so kindly bought for you. You don't like talking with your mouth full so until you finish your crepe there's only peaceful silence. None of you seems to be feeling uncomfortable, you're just happy to be in each other's presence. 

When you're done you start rocking back and forth, forgetting that Kuroo is right there next to you. He coughs and you immediately realize the wind's blowing up your skirt,  _"Oh no no no no no, please tell me he wasn't looking this is so humiliating he is never going to let it go"_ , you look at him and find him starring at a cat on the other side of the park.  _"Phew, if a cat is here then there's no way he was looking at me. Safe."_ , you tell yourself while the swing comes to a stop. Kuroo gets up and comes to where you're sitting, kneeling down in front of you. He stares at you for a while, you stare back, but you feel like there's something on your face so you decide to say something.

"What is it?", you ask.

"Uh, nothing really, you just have some chocolate on the side of your lips", he grins.

You start wiping your whole face with your napkin but judging from his face the chocolate isn't gone yet.

"Where is it?", you ask again, hoping he'll tell you and avoid teasing you.

"Right here", he says and leans in to kiss you.

It's not a forceful kiss, it's very gentle, his lips are soft on yours and it doesn't last more than a few seconds. When he pulls away both of you have turned a deep red colour, from your necks to your ears and you begin looking left and right wondering if anyone saw you. You see Kuroo looking at his legs, with a hand in front on his face.  _"Was the kiss so bad he feels like he has to wipe his entire face?"_ , you wonder, but upon closer inspection you see him smiling, he is smiling so much and it's such a cute smile he feels like he has to hide it from you.  _"So cute"_ , you think, and proceed to mess his hair up as much as possible. As soon as he looks up at you you turn around, pretending you were looking at the cat the whole time.

"You didn't like it?", he mumbles, looking quite bummed about it.

"N-n-no it's not that I was just-", you start playing with your thumbs again.

You're so unfocused that when he hugs you you're so surprised you almost fall off the swing. That was the first time he kissed you, maybe you appear to be too distant or less enthusiastic than he expected. But it meant so much to you, that he was patient and didn't get fed up waiting for you to show him a sign that you were ready. He makes you so happy and you feel a little guilty for not letting him know.

"There was never any chocolate was there?"

"Of course there was", he smiles licking his lips, "Hey, by the way. You seem a little weird today. A little distant. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?", he looks concerned.

Now you feel even worse for making him think like that, it's about time you came clean about your fears to him.

"Well, its not that anything is wrong. I just feel a little, scared I guess? I know I shouldn't but I'm afraid you'll start finding me boring because I'm so quiet, and you're going to find someone better than me and then I'm going to be alone..."

Kuroo lets you talk for as long as you want, he doesn't interrupt you even once and waits for some time after you finish before he replies. He hugs your waist and looks into your eyes.

"Hey look, it's normal to feel insecure some times, I feel so too. I tease you too much and I'm scared that you'll get fed up with it at some point. But when I look at you it's like my whole world lights up and I forget about all my worries, even for a moment. You are very important to me, and the fact that you're quiet isn't something to be ashamed of. I like every aspect of your personality, all of your faults are what make you who you are and I am grateful for that, I couldn't ask for someone better to have by my side", he moves your hair away from your face and takes your face in his hands, "I'd be an idiot not to appreciate a wonderful person like you, you're everything I want and more, now, please smile or I'll start tickling you until you feel a strong need to kick me in the stomach".

"I could never do that, stupid", you smile at him and he kisses you one more time.

 _"I'm grateful too, more than you'll ever know"_ , you say to yourself as you kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> It took a lot of effort not to turn this into smut but I did it all for my tiny waifu Julia. I hope you like it bee ♥ Also this is supposed to take place in the center of Athens because my favorite place is there and I wanted to make it happen there, so I tried describing it as well as possible!


End file.
